


How Long I've Waited

by evanderblake



Series: Good Game [3]
Category: Good Game - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, One-Shot, Really cute, alex is a sneaky bitch i love him, kiss prompt, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: Based on the prompt, "You owe me a kiss."





	How Long I've Waited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AciidHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/gifts).



“If I win,” Alex started with a devious smirk, “You have to kiss me.”

Ryland scoffed, rolling his eyes. “But you suck at video games. Seems like an empty bet.”

With a shrug, Alex said, “What’s the problem then?”

“Fine, fine. If you… somehow… manage to pass this level, then I’ll kiss you. Happy now?” Ryland replied, his voice displaying his clear annoyance with Alex.

“Very.”

By some miracle of God, Alex passed the level.

Well, it wasn’t exactly a miracle, but more of an elaborate plan hatched between Alex and Ashe to… seduce Ryland.

Anytime Ryland left the house or shut himself in his room, Ashe would be there training Alex, teaching him how to play the game until he passed most levels with style and ease. After his training, Ashe announced she would be taking a short vacation due to stress; in other words, she’d nearly had a breakdown from trying to teach Alex the basics of the game. After the first hour together, Ashe ended up walking out of their little home and straight to the bar, only returning once she was completely hammered. However, after all this time together, Ashe would be pleased to know that it payed off.

Ryland was utterly impressed, if not a little suspicious. He knew there was no natural way Alex could be so good at this game, and knew he was up to something the minute he proposed their little bet. However, he never truly imagined that Alex could complete that level. And the next one. And the one after that. And honestly, he was just showing off at this point.

Ryland grabbed the controller from Alex’s hands and shut off the system entirely.

“What the hell was that about?” Alex whined, folding his arms childishly as he pushed back against the cushion of the couch.

“That… wasn’t a fair bet,” Ryland stated in a tone that made it seem like he’d only just realized it. He tossed the controller into the armchair next to the couch they were seated on. “I know you well enough to know that there’s no goddamn way you’re that good at that game.”

Alex rested a hand on Ryland’s thigh, testing the waters. “Sure, but there wasn’t anything in our… little agreement… that said I couldn’t get some special training beforehand.” His voice was suddenly smooth and mellifluous, enticing the other man in a way he quite honestly wasn’t expecting.

Ryland scowled and shifted slightly under his touch; he should have been more specific, or perhaps should have set his own terms. Nonetheless, he had been defeated, had lost a stupid bet to a childish man and now…

Could he really complain about the consequences? Pretend he didn’t want to lose the bet? If he was being honest, he had been thinking about pulling a similar stunt, too, but lacked the extroversion to commit to the act.

“If I remember correctly,” Alex murmured, scooting in closer to Ryland, “You owe me a kiss.”

Ryland swallowed thickly, his throat constricting. The way his heart beat reminded him of a tribal drum, thumping so hard and so loud that you could see the ripple effect on his loose-hanging shirt. Alex was pretending like he didn’t notice the effect he had on the man, but it was more than obvious that Ryland was putty in his hands.

In a quick motion, Alex’s hand drifted up Ryland’s thigh, then back down to his knee, watching the way Ryland’s breath would catch in his throat each time he got closer to…

Ryland grabbed Alex’s wandering hand, keeping it still as he leaned over and pressed his hesitant lips against his. It was… something new. It had been so long since Ryland had been this intimate with anybody, and the way Alex’s lips slid gently against his own shot him all the way up to cloud nine. He didn’t care about anything else that was happening, but he was vaguely aware that Alex’s hand had slipped from his grasp and started wandering up to his neck; his fingers wove into Ryland’s hair at the base of his scalp, tugging lightly and causing him to let out a deep, quiet moan.

Ryland wrapped a hand around Alex’s bony waist and hoisted him up onto his lap in a flash, never breaking the contact between their lips, though Alex giggled. Ryland’s hands roamed up and down Alex’s back, exploring every inch of his body that had previously been off-limits. He pushed up the man’s shirt just enough to find access to his waist, the dimples at the bottom of his spine, his ticklish sides. Alex pulled back only for a second to move down to Ryland’s neck, biting at every sensitive spot he could find.

Alex could feel Ryland’s deep groans against his lips which only encouraged him to keep going, to get closer. He grew bolder, entwining both hands in Ryland’s hair, moving back up to his mouth and pushing his way past his lips, their tongues dancing together in a slow, elegant dance. With each tender touch, each brush of Ryland’s fingertips along Alex’s back, their pace grew faster, more desperate.

And then Alex was pulling back, seating himself on Ryland’s knees, taking his bottom lip between his fingers with a goofy grin. He gazed at the man in front of him, the blush that just barely touched his cheeks, the way his chest heaved, clearly out of breath, the love behind his rich, brown eyes.

“D-did I do something wrong?” Ryland asked, anxiety shaking him to the core. He immediately removed his hands from Alex and leaned back into the couch, trying to give him as much space as he could.

Alex just snickered, shaking his head once then leaning forward once more, pecking his forehead lightly. “You just don’t know… how long I’ve waited for this.”

Immediately Ryland soothed, pulling Alex back in against against his chest. “What is… this?” He asked, brushing through the older man’s hair with his fingers.

Alex was quiet for a little while, listening to the sound of their breathing moving in and out of synchronization, admiring the strong beat of Ryland’s heart against his temple. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Ryland almost choked on his breath as Alex snuggled closer, his head cradled between his chin and chest, sighing happily.

And Ryland thought maybe he was in love, too.


End file.
